


Touch

by thisisawesomeyouguys



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Character Study (kind of?), F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisawesomeyouguys/pseuds/thisisawesomeyouguys
Summary: Just some fluff because I miss our girls. This is sometime after their first kiss and Lupe being kidnapped and being admitted to the hospital.





	Touch

Juliana Valdés was not a fan of touch. She had no reason for it. From her childhood, her father hadn't touched her except for whenever he threatened her or tried to ‘quiet her down'. Her mother did not touch her often either, so she did not have any experience with physical affection. That was until Valentina Carvajal entered her life, though. Val was always showering her with affection. Some hugs here, some gentle squeezes on her hand there and holding hands like it was nothing. Slowly Juliana started to learn the language of affection too. She wasn't an expert in it, though. She tread cautiously into this new territory, afraid that someday she would overstep her boundaries and get herself kicked out of Val's world.  
Juliana had wanted to kiss the blue-eyed girl for many days now, but she had resisted the feelings. Because she was not supposed to feel like this for another woman. Especially not her best and only friend. She had a boyfriend, for heaven's sake. This was not allowed. She didn't even know if Val returned her feelings or not. Then Val kissed her in the pool and it was even more confusing from then on. This was all Juliana could think as she tried to sleep in Val's room now. Juliana's mom was still in the hospital. She had some check-ups to finish up before she got discharged an Juliana wanted to be there with her, but Panchito had convinced her to go get some rest. And since Valentina's house was the nearest, she had convinced Juliana to crash in with her. The brunette now turned to her side. Val was sleeping with her mouth slightly open on the other side of the bed. She had fallen asleep with a collared shirt on and one of it's buttons had come loose. Juliana could see a bit of the skin under her neck and she had a sudden urge to touch it. Why exactly, she didn't know. She just wanted to. The first time she had slept here, after Guille's birthday party, she had stayed awake all night, trying not to accidentally touch Valentina. This had worked out well, except for when Juliana felt sleepy all through the next day.  
She could hear Valentina slightly snoring. She layed a finger on the sliver of skin, lightly enough not to disturb Val. Then another. Val's skin was soft under her fingers and she could not help but lay another finger on her neck.  
Valentina suddenly blinked and woke up. Dammit. Juliana immediately retracted her fingers from Val's neck and tried to find words to explain what she was doing. In the end she just muttered,“Sorry."  
Valentina stared at her as Juliana tried to avoid her gaze. She smiled lazily and simply shifted her position so that she would be closer to Juls. Then she lay a hand across Juliana's waist and buried her face in the other girl's neck. Slowly, Juliana laid her hand on Val's neck again and she could sense Valentina smile into her hair. They slept like that for the rest of the night.


End file.
